Tamahome's Secret
by Silver Jade
Summary: Tamahome meets someone special from his past.


This is a different storyline with the same character. This is not related to the Sailor Moon fanfic I wrote. In some parts it is the same. The main idea was that I wanted to have fun with it. Okay now on with the story.  
  
  
Miaka and Tamahome were having a picnic at the lake.   
"Finally we're together and nothing is wrong." Miaka said, "We just can't..."  
"Miaka?" Tamahome said.  
"Hmm?" she asked stuffing her face with food.  
"Nothing." He looked at the lake as his mind began to wonder. He thought of an old friend, a very close old friend.  
"Tamahome." Miaka asked.  
"Tamahome!" Chichiri yelled, the next thing they knew they both fell in the lake. A guy in a cloak began fighting Chichiri and Tasuki.   
"Lekka Shinen!" Tasuki yelled and his flame flew at him. Chichiri set up a shield as a blast hit it. Tamahome and Miaka got out of the water as the cloaked figure cast a spell. It pinned the Seishi each to a tree except Miaka. He looked at Miaka and began to cast a spell.  
"Suzaku Seishi say goodbye to your maiden." he said.   
"Please don't. I beg you please...someone help me." Miaka yelled.  
He sent the blast at Miaka, as she screamed "No!"  
The blast hit the lake and sprayed water everywhere.   
"Miaka!" the Seishi yelled.  
The guy in the cloaked laughed.  
"Your precious maiden is gone."  
"You should have made sure you hit your target."  
He turned and saw a ninja in silver and black before him Miaka stood right next to her. She had a high ponytail as it blew in the wind. She was in a black suit with silver boots, belt, mask, and sleeves revealing her shoulder. She drew her sword and held it down as she spoke. Tamahome stared at her, and felt connected with her somehow."  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"I am Silver Jade, Guardians of the Millennium Realm."   
"Why are you interfering the Suzaku no Miko has nothing to do with the Millennium Realm."  
"Yes it does more than you think...you Suzaku no Miko, go somewhere safe."  
Miaka ran back toward the palace. The cloaked one began to run after her but the ninja stopped him by putting her sword to him.  
"Don't bother...you have to get through me first."  
The Seishi just stared at her they really couldn't do anything, they were bound to tightly.  
"You have a choice...leave and tell your master I have arrived or try to get through me to get the Miko."   
"I'm not going to let a pathetic woman tell me what to do."  
"It's your death wish."  
He rushed at the ninja as she disappeared. He looked for her.  
"Where'd she go?" Tasuki asked.  
"I don't know she..."Tamahome said.  
Out of nowhere the cloaked one winced and fell back. Right out of nowhere appeared the ninja. She stabbed him with her sword and pushed him back off her blade. Unexpectingly he got up and sent a blast of energy toward her direction. She stood still and didn't move. He was amazed at her strength as she held his ball of energy at her hand. She bounced it up and down in her hand like a toy.   
"Is that the best you can do?" she sighed. The ground shook as everyone looked around wildly wondering what's happened to the surroundings around them.   
"What is this?" Chichiri said.  
Columns rose behind as she narrowed her eyes. Each column had on an element of earth, fire, wind, and water. The essence of each went into the ball gaining power. She raised her arm and leaned back slightly. She quickly pushed her arms out as a more powerful blast hit him.  
He let out a death cry as he disappeared. The ninja stood proudly as the bonds that held the Seishi disappeared also. They approached her in a sort of cautious manner.  
"Thank you" Chichiri said.  
"Hey you're strong." Tasuki said.  
Tamahome just stared at her. When she looked at him she jumped slightly.  
"Are you..." he asked.  
"I ...your welcome." she said to them "I assure you I'm not your enemy."  
"You saved Miaka who are you?" Tamahome said.  
"Oh the Suzaku no Miko hurry go check on her you'll see me again." She said and ran through a shadow disappearing.  
They ran back to the palace to check on Miaka.   
"Wow she was great and beautiful as well." Miaka said.  
Tamahome was silent as they all talked about the ninja.  
"Tamahome is something wrong?" Hotohori asked.  
"No... I'll be in my room."  
He went to his room and fell asleep. Oddly he had a dream of the ninja. She kept running from him in his dream. He woke up after 30 minutes as Miaka knocked on his door.   
"Tamahome are you alright?" she asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine...why after all this time would you come back to me?"  
"What?"   
"Nothing I have to go train. I'll be back later."  
"Tamahome...Tamahome..." she cried and he walked out without saying a word.  
He went into the forest and approached a spring in the forest and sat along.  
"Now...why now...would you come back?" he said.  
"I'm sorry..." a female voice said.  
"Who?"  
A very pretty girl came out of the shadows and sat near him.  
"I though you'd come here." She said. She was dressed in normal clothes very modern like Miaka but more stylized. She had a braid halfway down her back and a mole right underneath her right eye.   
"Rani why did you come back?"  
"My keeper wanted me to look after the Suzaku no Miko.   
"You're more powerful than the last time."  
"You've seen my strength heighten too. You always watched me closely."  
"How could I not?"  
"Sou..."  
"Rani...look back then...now it's so...."  
"I missed you." She said hugging him. He froze for a second then wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her hair and just held her.   
"I missed you too... your hair still smells sweet."  
She separated from him.  
"So tell me everything going on with you? How's Yuiren?"  
"Rani..."he said in a passive tone.  
"Lighten up what's wrong?"  
"I'm just shocked to see you. It's been a long time."  
"Oh you are...kind of overwhelming huh?" How did you know to come here?"  
"Ever since you shower up. I couldn't tell if it's you or not but I had to fine out for sure. Why did you leave?" Yuiren, Chuei, and everyone missed you like crazy?"  
"I didn't want to leave believe me. You know I couldn't stay. I had a responsibility to fulfill to the Millennium Realm. I told Yuiren before I left I'd come back someday to see her."  
"You do keep your promises I remember that. You taught Yuiren how to make a beaded necklace for brides in my village."  
"Yeah I lived there for awhile to know your village's culture.  
"Sou..."  
Tamahome corrects her by tell her his name was Tamahome. He tells her about the whole constellation story.  
"Tamahome?"  
"Hai..."  
"I'm not used to calling you that." She smiled. "Can I see your family again?"  
"Oh sure I'll take you there tomorrow?"  
"Arigato."  
"Hey come back to the palace with me. I'm here everyone would love to meet you."  
"Um..." she was a little wary when he said palace.  
"I'm sure you have no place to stay right?"  
"The spring is all I need. I can live here."  
"This isn't a place for you. Come on...come back with me and you can meet my friends."  
"Well..."  
"When's the last time you had a good meal?"  
"Awhile ago?"  
"See all the more reason to come back with me. Besides it's getting dark."  
"Alright" she said.  
They started walking back as she held hi arms. He smiled as he took her hand.  
"You remembered I was Silver Jade?"  
He nodded.  
"Don't worry your secret has been and always will be safe with me."  
They entered Konan and walked along the night market place.  
"Wow I haven't been here in a long time." How are you going to explain me?" she asked.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"Look at my clothes."  
"Oh wait here." He ran off and went to a stand and looked at robes.  
He bought one and brought it back to her.  
"This will look nice on you."  
"Thank you."  
He wrapped it around her and fastened the front.  
"It's good seeing you again, Rani."  
"You too S... Tamahome" she hugged him  
They finally went to the palace and entered the throne room.  
"Tamahome you're back and you've brought a guest Miaka's been worried sick." Hotohori said.  
"Miaka?" Rani asked. Tamahome totally forgot and froze.  
"Rani I'll explain later."  
"Alright." Rani said.  
"Welcome to Konan. I'm Hotohori emperor of Konan. I see you've already know Tamahome and you are?"  
"I'm Miranda Kusanagi, call me Rani. I'm a family friend of Tamahome's."  
"Hotohori-sama she has no place to stay, can she stay with us?" Tamahome asked.  
"Sure, an empty room in the west wing, you can show her to it."  
"Thank you emperor "Rani said.  
"Call me Hotohori." He smiled.  
"Thank you again." Rani said as Tamahome led her out of the room.  
They walked along the corridors and ran into Tasuki and Chichiri.  
"Hi" Rani smiled. Still in shock they barely waved.  
"This is Rani, my family friend, I'm showing her to her room. C'mon let's go." Tamahome said.  
"Nice to meet you." She smiled and walked along with Tamahome.  
Their heads followed as they watched them leave.   
"Kawaii." They both smiled.  
Tamahome and Rani got to her room.  
"Here we are." Tamahome said.  
He opened the door as he walked in. It was pretty primitive to what she was used to but she didn't complain.  
"You know about Miaka?"  
"Yes, she has a relationship to you. What kind it is I'd like to know."  
"Rani she closed the door. "I have to explain to you..."  
"Okay she took off her robe with her regular clothes underneath.  
Miaka ran up to Tasuki and Chichiri.  
"Tamahome's back?" she's asked.  
"Hai...just showed a drop dead gorgeous girl to her room." Tasuki said.  
"Girl..." Miaka said to herself.  
"He's in the west wing go find him." Chichiri said.  
She ran to Rani's bedroom and knocked on the door.  
"Tamahome" she called.  
"Rani...look she and I are..."Tamahome said. "Miaka can I talk to you later?"  
"Let me in please?" she cried.  
"I expected it" Rani said.  
"Rani it's not like I don't care about you." He whispered so Miaka couldn't hear him.  
Rani stood near the door as she opened it. Miaka fell into the room as Tamahome helped her up.  
"I'm glad you're okay." Miaka hugged him and didn't even notice Rani.  
He half-hazardly hugged her and just looked at Rani. Rani just hung her head and quietly left the room closing the door.  
"I was worried sick about you?" Miaka cried.  
Rani stood outside and thought. She felt hurt but didn't cry; not a bloody tear was shed.  
Rani walked down the corridor and walked into Chichiri.  
"Gomen ne..."she said.  
"Gomen...oh hi" he said as tama chan (the cat) came on his shoulder.  
"Kawaii. Tama-chan." She smiled.  
He looked at her clothes and noticed them very different  
"Are you from Miaka's time?" he asked.  
"What? Who's that?" she said playing dumb.  
"Oh I don't think you've met the Suzaku no Miko."  
"No I haven't."  
Miaka ran up to Rani and Chichiri with Tamahome walking behind. Tamahome gently brushed by her sleeve.  
"Miaka this is Rani."  
Miaka looked at her and smiled. Rani looked at Miaka up and down and laughed to herself. Miaka didn't even notice.  
"So you're Tamahome's friend. How did you get here?" she asked  
"Yeah your clothes..." Chichiri said.  
"You came in the book too?" Miaka asked. "I'll introduce you to Nuriko." She grabbed Rani's arm and flew her to Nuriko's room. Tamahome was shocked Miaka took a liking to Rani so quickly. He didn't tell Miaka anything except that she was a family friend.  
"Tamahome" Chichiri asked. "Who is this girl. I can tell she's pretty important to you."  
Tasuki approached." Miaka ran somewhere with your friend."  
"I feel she's hiding something." Tasuki said.  
"Don't scrutinize her okay."  
"Tamahome, she came when that ninja come this afternoon could she be her?"  
"You don't know that."  
"She's wearing clothes from Miaka's world."  
"I'm going to go check on her. Please just keep this a secret from Miaka."  
Tamahome caught up to Miaka, Rani and Nuriko.  
Rani had this slightly bored looked on her face.  
Rani wasn't that girlie to begin with, kind of tomboyic yet girlie to a point.  
"Miaka maybe Tamahome and Rani should catch up and talk." Nuriko suggested.  
"Yeah good idea let's go out to the..." Miaka said.  
"Miaka...alone?"  
Miaka's face dropped.  
"Come back soon..." she said.  
Tamahome led Rani out to the fishpond as they sat in the night air. She kind of didn't want to talk though.  
"Rani honestly if I knew you were going to come back I would have waited."  
"You say that now...would you really Tamahome. I mean you could've waited 20 years before I came back. You'd be sick of waiting and wonder if someone better was out there."  
"I would have, really I loved you that much. You broke my heart when you left, not just mine but Yuiren's too."  
"I'm here now and like I said I'd be back but you see things aren't like they were."  
"I know I don't want you to leave again."  
"Tamahome don't confuse your feelings. You love Miaka it's obvious though I'm part of you...you must be under a lot of stress and confusion."  
"Rani I can't...I mean Miaka..."  
Rani laughed "Miaka's...a child. Well she is compared to me. If you think I'm worried about competition I'm not. Listen, I'm here to protect the Suzaku no Miko. Right now I hate the idea of guarding...Miaka but I won't disappoint my keeper.   
"You don't care for Miaka do you?"  
"Why should my opinion matter. To be honest with you that girl is a real troublemaker. I've done lots of research on you, Suzaku Seishi and well she has put you guys through a lot of hell. So to add to it I'm not the happiest to have this assignment given to me by my keeper.  
"Yet your feelings are mixed up in this as well." He said.  
"I will put them aside to fulfill my responsibility."  
"Rani, a higher power told Miaka and I not to be too close."  
"Really..."  
"Yeah..." he looked at her.  
"Good, your feelings shouldn't be mixed up in your responsibilities."  
Rani turned her head to the stars undoing her braid. Her hair flowed down her back. He could smell a sweet scent in her hair as she took it down.  
"Don't suppress your feelings Rani."  
"Tamahome I don't need them to get in the way right now... I'm sorry it's just..."  
"I know you're protecting yourself...hey it's late, we have to get up early tomorrow to see Yuiren."  
Rani nodded.  
Tamahome walked Rani to her room as they looked at each other.  
"Should I meet you here, at your room?" he asked.  
"Where am I usually every morning?" If you remember you'll find me and I'll be waiting." She smiled.  
"That's right you're one girl I don't have to worry about fending for herself." He hugged her as she hugged him back.  
Chichiri was spying around the corner watching them. They kissed each other's cheek as Rani closed the door to her room.  
"Chichiri..." Tamahome said.  
Chichiri approached Tamahome.  
"You sensed my presence and I can sense you still have feelings for her..."  
"Yes but..."  
"Rani's pretty independent she wouldn't care if you chose Miaka or not."  
"I know we'll see..." Tamahome walked off.  
Chichiri was surprised as Rani approached from a shadow in front of him.  
"You know too much about me." She said.  
"Are you trying to stir trouble...?" he asked.  
"Oh I get it. No Chichiri I'm. Tamahome and my paths just happen to cross again. And I'm not trying to break them up okay. That's none of my business besides they have to work out their own problems."  
"What if you are the problem?"  
"What if I'm the problem Chichiri? If Miaka's that insecure about Tamahome then maybe if wasn't meant to be. You can't build a relationship without trust and if she doesn't trust him then that's her problem, not mine."  
"It's hard to trust people..."  
"I know what you went through with your best friend and it must be hard. You have all your friends around you including Miaka and they trust you with the outer most respect."  
"How do you know so much...I don't understand..."  
"Maybe I said too much...Chichiri I assure you I mean no harm at all...oh and one more thing if you try to find any information about me you don't find any. In the magic realm I don't exist and I won't reveal myself unless I trust them as well."  
"So you will tell me who you are?"  
"In time...just be patient"  
She disappeared back in the shadows without a trace.  
The next morning Tamahome woke up and walked down the corridor.  
"Tamahome." Miaka asked quietly.  
"Yes Miaka?" he asked.  
"Where are you going?" You're up awfully early."  
"I'm going to my hometown with Rani."  
"Can I go I want to see..."  
"No, Rani and I need to go by ourselves."  
"But Tamahome...what has that girl done to you?"  
"Miaka..."  
"Tamahome, I don't want to lose you. I want to fulfill the dreams we have planned."  
"Miaka...no matter what, I'll always protest you. This is something I need to do." He said then there was a long pause.  
"Have a safe trip." She said sadly.  
"Arigato."  
Tamahome ran out to the palace.  
"Chichiri." Miaka called.  
"Miaka?" he asked.  
"Please watch over Tamahome."  
"You don't trust him?"  
"No it's Rani I don't trust."  
"Miaka stop being so insecure." Nuriko said approaching her. "Besides Rani didn't do anything."  
"But still, please Chichiri, watch over them and tell me what happens."  
"Alright." He said reluctantly. "Let's go Tasuki."  
They both left the palace toward Tamahome's hometown. Tamahome went into the forest and found a pond of tall wooden beams. He saw Silver Jade flying through them with ease. He stood in amazement as she stopped and jumped in front of him. She instantly changed back to her normal form.  
"Hi...morning." She smiled.  
"Good morning...you don't act like your alter-ego at all."  
"You remembered where I trained every morning."  
"How could I forget." He smiled.  
They hugged each other.  
"Ready to go...we better leave now so we can get there before it gets late."  
"We can get there within seconds."  
"How?" he asked taking her hand.  
"Here..." she held him "Stay close to me."  
He held her tight as they sunk through a dark pool. They appeared in a shadow of a building in his hometown.  
"I should travel with you more often." He smiled. "C'mon let's go see my family." He offered his arms as she took it. They both walked toward his house. Tamahome hid Rani behind him to surprise his family.  
"Hey I'm home." He called.  
"Oni-chan." They all said and ran to him hugging except Yuiren, she wasn't there. He said hi to his father as Rani came in the room. The children all hugged her telling her how much they missed her.  
"I missed you all too. See I promise I'd come back."  
She approached Tamahome's father.  
"How are you feeling." She asked.  
"I'm okay, this old man's got a lot of strength left. Good to see you though." He smiled "You did come back to stay for good?"  
"Not for certain."  
"I hope so Tamahome needs someone like you."  
She blushed and hung her head.  
"Oni-chan." Yuiren called.  
Tamahome ran to the door to meet her and hugged her.  
"Yuiren I missed you." He said.  
"Me too Oni-chan."  
"I have a surprise for you, close your eyes."  
Yuiren closed her eyes as he led her to Rani.  
"Okay Yuiren open them." He said.  
Yuiren opened her eyes and saw Rani before her.  
"Sis...Rani." Yuiren cried tear and ran into her arms.  
"Oh Yuiren, I missed you so much." She said with her voice cracking but still no tears.  
"You did keep your promise, you did come back."  
"Yes I did."  
"Can you stay with us forever?"  
"Yuiren I can't promise that, I'd love to but..."  
"No I don't want you to leave us again."  
That really hit Tamahome. Yuiren and his family totally loved Rani yet most of his heart belonged to someone else yet some rekindled feelings were coming back for her.  
"Yuiren show Miaka what you made." Tamahome said. She went into the next room and brought out a beaded necklace.  
"Remember you taught me how to do one?" she said and handed it to her.  
Tamahome froze and knew it was for Miaka.  
"Yuiren um...clean up the room a little okay?"  
"Hai." She smiled and did what she was told.  
Tamahome looked at Rani.  
"It's for Miaka isn't it?" she whispered.  
He nodded.  
"I should leave here as soon as possible."  
"No don't..."  
"What's for me? Yuiren took what I..."  
He held her and rocked her in his arms.  
"Shh...it's okay...I didn't think things were going to be the same when you left but it did."  
"You love Miaka...don't lie to me. I'm in the way and I better go..."  
"No if you leave again...I can't have you leave again."  
She got out of his arms and walked outside. Tasuki and Chichiri were watching the whole time.  
"He's fine why is so worried?" Chichiri said.  
"Miaka...she's overreacting. Tamahome in a sense is still devoted to her."  
"Sad" they both said.  
"How could he let a beautiful girl like that go?" Chichiri said.  
"Well this is boring just tell Miaka everything is okay." They both started to go back.  
Rani sat by herself looking at the sunset and the sea.   
"My keeper, why did you bring me here now?" she said to herself.  
She felt an answer inside of her as she smiled.  
"Sis..."Yuiren called "What are you doing?"  
"Looking at the sea." She said.  
"You always did every night."  
"You remember?"  
"Yes I remember when I first me you. You saved me when I was lost in the forest."  
"Come here." Rani put Yuiren on her lap as she looked at the sea too. Tamahome sat next to them.   
"Rani...I love you I wish you could stay." Yuiren said yawning.  
"Yuiren" Rani said and saw she was asleep she stroked her hair as she cradled her.  
"She missed you." Tamahome said. "Rani this is so hard. I'm stuck between you and Miaka."  
"It must be hard but it's your choice."  
"Rani I..."  
She put a finger to his lips.  
"Don't make this harder than it already is."  
He began to kiss her finger again his lips then her hand. She stroked his face.  
"Better not" she said "Yuiren."  
He nodded. He carried Yuiren as they walked back to the house.  
Tamahome gathered some blankets and gave them to Rani.  
"Here take my bed."  
Arigato."  
Rani went to his room and fell asleep and soon everyone was asleep. Later that night Tamahome had a nightmare. He was tossing and sweating. Rani came in and woke him up.  
"Tamahome..." she whispered and started to shake him. He got up and held her tightly.  
"Shhh what's wrong?" she asked stroking his hair.  
"I..." he still kept breathing hard.  
"It's okay shh..." she kissed his forehead a few times. Their lips were pretty close and he noticed it too.  
"Rani I can't..."  
"I know...but you want to..."  
"Hmmm" he said calming down. He grabbed her chin and kissed her hard against her lips.  
"Hmmm thought so." She said smiling.  
"Just shut up okay." He said then drew away slowly. She smiled.  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Maybe I should have a nightmare more often."  
"Better not." She walked back to her room.  
The next morning Tamahome got up and found Rani training again. This time he brought Yuiren.  
"Oni-chan where's Rani?"  
"Right here Yuiren remember?"  
"Yes she trains every morning."  
"Rani." She called.  
The ninja jumped down in front of her and changed to her normal self.  
"You're so strong. I remember you saving me from a big cat."  
"You do remember."  
"Of course you're so beautiful as a ninja."  
"Thank you."  
Rani sensed something and instantly changed. She caught the object between her two fingers.  
"A shuriken." She said.  
"Silver Jade" a male voice said.  
"Who's there?"  
A male ninja appeared.  
"The Suzaku no Miko is not your concern."  
"She is..."  
"That's what the Seishi are for."  
"Just think of it as extra help."  
"Who are you?" Tamahome asked holding Yuiren.  
"I am Veda neither friend nor enemy of Silver Jade."  
"Yeah just a pain in the butt." She said, "Stay out of it."  
"Watch your back that's all I have to say." He said and disappeared.  
She changed back into her normal form.  
"Hmph, worried about Miaka?" she said.  
"Yes."  
"Alright let's go." She walked off.  
"Oni-chan." Yuiren said, "don't lose Rani"  
He didn't answer and went in the house.  
The next morning Rani said goodbye to everyone  
"Bye Yuiren "Rani said.  
"You'll come back with Oni-chan?" she asked.  
"Yes...I promise."  
Yuiren hugged Rani.  
Tamahome and Rani walked out as he stood near her.  
"I'm sorry." He said  
"It's okay it's your choice."   
He held her close   
"Let's go." He said.  
They both disappeared and approached in her room. She pushed him away.  
"Rani..." he said.  
She changed back and started braiding her hair.  
"Rani I'm sorry...." He started.  
"Yeah that makes two of us." she interrupted." You made your choice."  
She walked out of the room.  
"Rani-san." Miaka ran down the corridor.  
"Did you have a good time?"  
"Ask your boyfriend." She said and left.  
Miaka went in as Tamahome hung his head.  
"Tamahome."  
"Go..." he said.  
"What? You just..."  
"Miaka I said go." He yelled.  
"She froze and began to cry.  
"I don't understand what did I do?" she sobbed.  
"Miaka." He said getting madder.  
Miaka ran out of the palace crying.  
"What did I do?"  
Rani was with Chichiri.  
"Something bothering you?" he asked.  
"No it's something I have to let go."  
"What is your purpose here?"  
"I can't tell you yet."  
"I'm very suspicious of you." He said honestly  
"I know and I don't blame you."  
Miaka was at the lake crying. She looked at her reflection and just sobbed.  
"Suzaku no Miko." A male voice said.  
Out of nowhere another cloaked spirit appeared.  
"What do you want with me?" she asked and froze when she saw him.  
Rani sense something and froze as they talked so did Chichiri.  
"Rani...Chichiri." they said at the same time.  
"Miaka?" she asked.  
"Yeah." He said.  
He took off his cloak and set it on the ground.  
"Minna..." Chichiri called Tasuki and Tamahome come running out.  
"Miaka's in trouble." He said, "step on the cloak." Rani you can stay..."  
They turned and she was gone.  
"How..." Tasuki asked.  
"Let's go? Tamahome said. "Thanks Rani." to himself.  
They hopped on the cloak and disappeared.  
Miaka tried to run but she fell. He pinned her against a tree and knock off her hair ornaments her hair fell and he began choking her.  
"Hmph good thing I decided to show up." a female figure appeared before Miaka."  
"Silver Jade." Miaka cried.  
The ninja stood before the cloaked spirit as they began to fight. They constantly threw punches and kicks at each other. He sent a huge blast at her. She jumped out of the way but the impact knocked her down hard. She got up as the Seishi appeared.  
"Miaka..." Tamahome ran to her and hugged.  
The Seishi looked at the ninja as she was in bad shape. She could barely stand up.  
The spirit sent a blast at the Seishi as Chichiri tried to quickly put up a shield. It was too late. It still hit them but not as bad as Silver Jade's hit. The Seishi got up as Tasuki started his attack.  
"Lekka-Shinen!"   
The spirit dodged it and charged toward Miaka and Tamahome. Tamahome stood up ready to take the spirit. Before the spirit hit a flash whisked the spirit to the ground hard creating a huge crater. Silver Jade drove him deeper and grabbed his shoulder slicing his neck. His head fell as the cloak disappeared. She stood in front of the Seishi weakly and fainted.  
"Silver Jade." They all cried.  
Tamahome and the rest ran to her trying to see what's wrong.  
"She used the last of her strength to save us." Tasuki said.  
"Is she still alive?" Miaka asked.  
"Yes" Chichiri felt her nose for air coming through. He began to take off her mask as Tamahome stopped him.  
"Don't, she saved us the least respect you can do is keep her identity a secret." He said.  
"Why are you so soft on her?" Miaka said.  
"Miaka..."  
Silver Jade started to move.  
"I don't care I have to know who she is." She began to take her mask.  
Silver Jade quickly punched her hard and flipped to her feet. Miaka had a bloody nose as the Seishi were shocked.  
"You ungrateful wretch. I save your sorry life and you dishonor and disrespect me by trying to unmask me?" she said in a very pissed off tone.  
Tamahome didn't defend Miaka this time.  
"You couldn't save you own life without your Seishi."  
"I know I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I was just trying to get some answers. Tamahome's the best thing to happen to me and he's..."Miaka cried.  
"You let your insecurity get the beat of you. Why are you so mindless?" you think wondering out in the forest by yourself is safe?" what make you think you can survive with out the Seishi holding your hand."  
"I..."  
"Can't answer huh?"  
"Silver Jade that's enough." Tamahome said.  
"You wanna be next?" she drew her sword.  
"Silver Jade," he said shocked.  
"Why my keeper wants me to protect you I have no clue..."  
She said to Miaka.  
"Why are you here?" Tasuki said.  
"Who are you?" Chichiri said.  
"Stop it." Tamahome said "Just leave her alone.  
"Tamahome..." Miaka said.  
"Shut up Miaka."  
Miaka was in shock and began to shed tears.  
"Hmm I'll come back another time." Silver Jade said and started to leave.  
"You're not leaving." A male voice said.  
Veda appeared and quickly bound Chichiri and Tasuki by their lips and bodies to the ground. Chichiri couldn't speak so he couldn't use magic. Tasuki's ran fell and Miaka well she just screamed (typical)  
Silver Jade and Tamahome stood close together as the forest changed into a dark room.  
"Silver Jade you're so careless. You couldn't prevent my action but your sense were blinded by your feelings."  
"True, they have been but you still have to get through me."   
"That's true I do..."  
"What the hell is going on?" Tasuki asked.  
"Go ahead Silver Jade." Veda said.  
"I am..." Silver Jade started then suddenly Veda cast a spell and made her choke every minute she was losing her air and she couldn't move.  
"Silver Jade." Tamahome ran to her and held her face as for the first time her eyes looked helpless.  
"I'll explain" Veda said. "Silver Jade is as you suspect she's is." He took off her mask as the other Seishi saw it was Rani's face.  
"Rani..." Miaka said." How could you...? Tamahome."  
"Tamahome you explain." Veda said.  
Tamahome put his forehead to Rani's as he spoke. He closed his eyes and stroked her face.  
"Rani was my first...love...she had to leave for her own responsibilities in the Millennium Realm. A while ago she had a mission here. We fell in love and were going to be married but her keeper called he back. Just like you Miaka, Rani doesn't fit much in this world as much as you do. I wanted to go back with her but human flesh will die instantly in her realm. I wanted to her stay but she couldn't I know she could always fend for herself. When she came back now I was so confused.  
"You still love her Tamahome?" Miaka asked.  
"I do, but it can't happen...she can't stay. I also can't be with her because she's not human. Miaka, Rani knows about us. She hasn't done anything to complicate us. In fact she hid her feelings the whole time. The choice was up to me. She put her feelings aside to protect you but not too much to let this happen to her."  
"Rani" Miaka smiled.   
"You think she came here only for you? Veda said to Miaka.  
"Her mission was to prevent the war of Konan and Kutou."  
"How can one person...?" Tasuki said.  
"Silver Jade is powerful enough to. If the Suzaku no Miko dies much Chaos will arise. I'm here to ensure her failure. Surely Nakago will be happy then he'll be rid of you all soon die by my hand. Say your prayers Suzaku no Miko."  
"Tamahome." Miaka called.  
Veda sent a huge blast at her. Tamahome hugged Miaka getting ready to take the blast. He felt nothing except a body being held against him. He turned and saw Rani holding both of them.  
"Rani..." Miaka said.  
"She broke free of her spell." Tasuki said to himself.  
After the attack was done she fell to the floor. Tamahome held her in his arms.  
"She's not breathing... Rani don't die please..."  
Veda sent another blast, as they didn't get hit.  
"Chichiri how..."Tasuki said.  
"Silver Jade now!" he yelled.  
She came out of the shadows as Veda stopped her. They started fighting as Chichiri got everyone free.  
Tamahome was holding a fake icon of her. Her image disappeared in his arms.  
"Lekka Shinen." Tasuki yelled as his fire burned Veda's arm.  
"Tamahome keep Miaka safe." Silver Jade said while fighting.   
Veda grabbed her neck  
"Alright Silver Jade no more games." He said.  
She quickly stabbed him with her sword as he let go. She did a few more attacks. She did a few arm swings to his head and stomach. She finished him off with a spin kick to his head and sliced through his chin with her sword.  
"Elemental Soul." She yelled and the elemental columns hit him. After the attack ended Veda keeled over and disappeared.  
After a few minutes of rest...  
"Miaka...she's going to leave I have to talk to her." Tamahome said.  
"I know" Miaka said in a sad tone.  
"Miaka..."  
"Tamahome I know."  
Tasuki and Chichiri approached her.  
"Thank you." They said.  
" I guess this is goodbye..." Tasuki said, "come back soon.  
"My guess was right about you..." Chichiri said. "But I do trust you now."  
"Thank you for everything you two...but I better go before I can't leave again." She smiled.  
She stepped back a split second, before she disappeared Tamahome held her tightly. She appeared in the forest with Tamahome holding her. She pushed him away.  
"Are you crazy? She asked.  
"Rani"  
"What are you doing? If I went back home you would've died...I know you love Miaka so please just leave me alone..." she turned her back to him.  
"Rani please I don't want you to leave. Please stay..."  
"Tamahome I can't...If I knew you didn't love Miaka I'd..."  
He hugged her  
"This is the second time you're walking out of my life."  
"I have to... take care of Miaka okay. It wouldn't be good for me to talk to her..."  
"Rani..."  
She put a finger to his lips, lowered her mask and kissed his lips. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
They separated and hugged each other tightly.  
"I'll never forget you Tamahome and I'll always love you."  
"Me neither but I'll never really know what it's like to be with you."  
"Here take this." She gave him a thing silver ribbon from her waist. "I'll come back someday I promise."  
"Goodbye." They both said together and kissed each other goodbye then she disappeared in his arms.  
He tied the ribbon on his arm  
"Goodbye Silver Jade."  
Tamahome went back to the palace and met Miaka.  
"Tamahome everything okay?" she asked.  
"Yes it's alright now."  
"I'm surprised you didn't go back with her."  
"She wanted me to stay with you."  
"She risked everything, risked because..."  
"Miaka please..."  
"Alright I'll leave you alone." Miaka walked out" Yeah he's staying!"  
Tamahome saw a bowl of water on the table.  
"Take care Silver Jade."  
An image of Rani's face smiled at him as she disappeared. He heard her voice in his heart.  
"Take care Tamahome we'll meet again."  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
